Saviour
by TriforceandSheikahArts
Summary: She had saved me from my eternal hell... She had given me life when I thought mine was over... I had to do something to repay her, because after all she is my saviour.


**_Saviour_**

**_Jigoku Shoujo/ InuYasha Crossover_**

**_Kagome/Enma Ai (NOT Yuri!)

* * *

_**

It's hard to believe. Hard to believe that it's been over two hundred years. Two hundred years since the final battle, and two hundred years since that faithful night when I was cursed to be locked inside the Shikon No Tama.

All that I wanted was for everyone who had died to be happy and be returned to me, I didn't want to be alone. It would be too hard for me. Living in an era that wasn't even my own and being forced to deal with all those hard, emotional memories. Just the thought alone makes tears form in my eyes even now… which explains why at the time I thought my wish would be good… perfect even…

But it turned out to not be in my favour, since right after I had wished for everyone to return, a dark black aura had surround me and engulfed me inside of it… to be more specific, it had pulled me right inside of the Shikon No Tama…

From there I was forced to live inside of the retched Jewel that itself alone had caused so many people such pain and suffering…

It's hard to believe that even now such a simple pink crystal could have caused so much destruction and mayhem. And because of this_ one_ simple jewel everyone that I knew and loved had died… Kami how I hated this jewel!

I just wanted it gone… but now instead I was forced to deal with the pain of watching yet again as demon after demon came after it wanting… no craving its power. To grow stronger, immensely stronger… it was just pathetic…

Year after year soon passed, and as demon after demon came after the jewel which I was still imprisoned into, I began to realize something… Just how demining and foolish humanity and demons really were. After all wasting so much time and energy over something as foolish as this jewel alone was not worth wasting your life. You should be happy already with what you have, and not crave or desire more… but humanity and demons combined don't seem to realize this… even now… two hundred years later…

It's quite sad and foolish actually to think about… but then again, what can I say, for I too spent most of my life fighting and wanting this Jewel… and now look where it got me…

Stuck, Forced, and Imprisoned into this small little jewel and being condemned for the rest of eternity to watch as people fought, yelled, and killed over this small little object…

Bloodshed, after Bloodshed…

Battle after Battle…

Kill after Kill…

It always continued and never stopped… not even for a minute…

I felt as though I were to die…

I just couldn't take it anymore… being forced to watch as all of this happened and never being able to escape it… I just wanted to die… even though I was already dead… I never thought I'd be from this prison I happened to call my life… but all of that changed one hundred years later… after I met her… Enma Ai…

For she was the one who had freed me from my eternal torment and given me life again… I'll never be able to repay her for she has done… never…

I still remember the day even after one hundred years how I had met her… I was lying on an empty battlefield, the Shikon No Tama soaked and covered with blood… surrounding me were the dead bodies of soldiers and demons, all who had fought just to get me as there own… being forced to stare and never once look away from all those dead bodies and carcasses, it was like I living in hell… correction I was in hell…

I remember trying to look away and calling out for help even though I knew no one would hear me… after one hundred years of trying I had just about given up hope, until… _she_ walked up towards me and picked me up with her hands…

Her hard penetrating gaze, her lifeless bright red eyes, and her calm, yet cool skin… I had expected her to just be another demon, wanting power… but she whispered out in a soft tone, "Would you like to be free?" I knew she was no demon… in fact she was my saviour…

For seconds after she had whispered out those soft, unemotional words, she had crushed me in the palm of her hand making me disintegrate right before my very own eyes… I had thought that that would be the end for me… but afterwards once I felt myself sitting down on actual ground and actually being able to look where I wanted to look, I had known I was then free… tears of joy began to form inside my eyes… and for the first time in exactly one hundred years, I was actually smiling…

It was then, that I knew that I had to repay this girl for her kindness, which is why, when she asked me if I wanted to accompany her, I said.

"Yes…"

It was then soon after I learned the truth about Ai, how in fact she wasn't an ordinary young girl – I could tell that right after she had spoken to me – but rather she was a girl forced into an eternal cruel faith of her own… sending people to hell…

People who wanted vengeance and wanted to eliminate a person they hated or were envious of would seek out the Hell Correspondence. From there they would write the name of the person they hated on a piece of paper and leave it at a shrine at midnight. From there if they were lucky, Ai would appear and grant there wish sending that person to Hell…

Before having been locked inside the Jewel I knew I would have hated the idea of sending a person… no anyone to Hell, but after having watched so much occur and watching how many people waste away there lives over that pathetic little Jewel… I knew it didn't bother me at all… none the less… which is why I soon began to aid Ai in her missions…

Allowing myself to turn into a straw doll and letting Ai hand me over to people so that if they wished they could send the people they despised Hell. All that they had to do was pull red string around my neck…

"_Your grievance shall be avenged…"_

One after the other, person after person began to pull the string sending the people they hated off to Hell… even though they knew the consequences…

"_However, once vengeance is served, you will have to deliver your end of the bargain… there always has to be a price… when you die, your soul will also belong to Hell… you'll never know the joys of Heaven… you will be left to wander through a world of pain and agony… for all of eternity…"_

Yet people still continued to pull the thread and continued to send people to Hell, none the wiser…

Eventually after serving Ai for neatly fifty years, another person named Wanyūdō began to join Ai and myself. And just me he to was cursed… but in his own way… instead of being forced into a prison of despair for nearly one hundred years like I was, he was instead killed after falling off a cliff while being a carriage driver for a Princess… the carriage had caught on fire and as a result they had fallen off a cliff… all were killed including Wanyūdō himself… but instead of dying like the rest, he changed into a yokai and began terrorizing people in the form of a flaming wheel.

This went on for many years, until he met Ai and she changed his life forever… exactly like what she had done for me… at first he was confused and even surprised by what Ai did, but as time moved on and the years began to progress, things got better and he began to grow with the idea…

Many years later, two more people named Ren Ichimoku, and Hone Onna began to join our group. Ren who was previously a sword left behind after his latest owner died in battle and Hone Onna who was killed by a samurai and mixed in with human bones before being thrown into a riverbed. Both had there fair shares of hardships and were both equally fine with joining Ai and us… because after all she had saved them… just like what she had done with Wanyūdō and myself…

All of us… even to this day still love Ai for what she has done for us and for how she has freed us… Because after all, if she hadn't come and freed me from that jewel exactly two hundred years ago, I most likely still be imprisoned in it to this very day…

I owe her my life, which is why I will continue to serve her and will never stop…

Never…

"Kagome…" Ai's voice whispered in the wind. "Its time…"

I merely smiled and stood up from the ground. "Hai Ai… I'm coming…"

I'll continue to follow Ai for the rest of eternity… for after all she is my saviour and I owe her my life…

"_Your grievance shall be avenged…"

* * *

_

-o0o0o-

* * *

Another weird one-shot I wrote. I don't why but after watching Jigoku Shoujo during the summer and falling in love with it, I couldn't help but want to write a crossover with it for InuYasha. I've had this idea in my head for a long time and finally pleased to see that I wrote it down. I hope you all enjoyed it even though it is kind of weird...

And I'm aware that I write plenty of crossovers with InuYasha, I don't know why but I just like them… shrugs… ohh well XD

Please review and comment, I want to know what you all think of it,

~TFSA


End file.
